


It’s Nice To Have A Friend

by willowthevalkryie



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: ? - Freeform, F/M, I Had To, Songfic, it just reminded me so much of percabeth, kind of?, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:50:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowthevalkryie/pseuds/willowthevalkryie
Summary: A little songfic-y thing based on the Taylor Swift song from her new album, Lover. Honestly this song(It’s nice to have a friend) literally screamed percabeth in my face so I couldn’t resist... it’s split into 3 chapters, and each one corresponds to a verse in the song- I really encourage you to listen to it, it’s very soft💖





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so because of the whole snow thing, I made this right before TTC, because, you know, snow,(and that’s the only time there would be school(before winter break bc TTC is during winter break)) and I KNOW that CHB always has the same weather so you can interpret that part however you want, like they changed the weather or they just brought their questing packs to school…?   
Well anyways, hope you enjoy!   
💖Willow

School bell rings, walk me home

Sidewalk chalk, covered in snow

Lost my gloves, you give me one

Wanna hang out? Yeah, sounds like fun

Video games, you pass me a note

Sleeping in tents

It’s nice to have a friend

It’s nice to have a friend

~

“Alright! Lesson’s up! I’ll see you all tomorrow for introduction to archery!” Chiron closes his book.

Percy Jackson is the first out of the Big House, as always. He runs almost halfway to the strawberry fields before he stops and looks behind him.

“Hi.” I smile.

“Annabeth.” He looks a little startled, and for some reason I feel a sharp pang of guilt. Then it’s gone. “You uh… headed back to your cabin?”

“Yeah.” I nod. “I was going to finish my report.” I dig in my bag for a moment. “Gods.” I curse.

“What is it?”

“Sorry. I just forgot my gloves. I was going to use them on the quest…” I sigh.

“Oh.” Percy digs in his bag, takes out one of his gloves and hands it to me. “Here.”

“Um…” I blush furiously. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” He smiles that annoying goofy smile. “I’m headed your way anyway. Mind if I walk you back?”

“Not at all.” I can’t help but smile back.

“Hey.” He says right before we reach the Athena cabin.

“Yeah?” I reply.

“You wanna hang out in my cabin for a little? Maybe until dinner?”

“Sure.” I say again. “What is there to do in the Poseidon cabin anyway?”

He raises his eyebrows. “You’ll see.”

I laugh. “You’re funny.” I run my bag into the my cabin. “I’ll see you at dinner, Malcom!” I yell.

“See you!” He yells back. “Don’t get into any trouble!”

“I won’t!”

Percy grins and takes my hand. I smile. I probably look like an idiot. He starts running, and I run with him, laughing.

We stop, panting, at the Poseidon cabin. “So.” He says. “Last time-“ he catches his breath. “Last time Tyson was here, I asked him if he could do something for me.” He opens the door and waved his hand dramatically.

“Wow.” I breathe. “Tyson made this?”

“Yep.” He says. “It’s my favorite game. You wanna play?”

“Do I?” I look at him, unable to hide the wonder from my face. I hadn’t played a video game since I was seven, at my cousin’s house. “Of course I do, Seaweed Brain!”

~

“Where did you go after class? Malcom said you’d left, but he didn’t know where you were.” Rex explains when I sit at the dinner table.

“Oh. I was just hanging out with Percy.”

“Ooohhh.” She rolls her eyes. “That makes sense.”

“What? Why?” I demand.

“Ha.” Rex rolls her eyes again.

Percy walks by and drops a piece of paper on the table. It takes me a second to read what’s written on the front because of my dyslexia. It’s my name. I open it. It’s in Greek. I laugh. It must’ve taken him forever to write.

_That was fun. _I read. _We should do it again. Anyways, you want to pitch your tent next to mine tonight?_ He doodled a terrible smiley face at the end. I giggle, blushing.

“What does it say?” Rex says.

“Nothing.” I shove the note in my pocket. “Absolutely nothing.”

~

“Everyone’s asleep.” Percy pokes his head in my tent. “You said you’d show me.”

“Oh. Yeah.” I unzip the tent and tiptoe down the hill a little. He lays down in front of the tent and pats the ground next to him.

I lay down too. “So.” I almost whisper. “What do you want to know?”

“What’s that one?” He asks. He’s pointing to Orion’s belt.

“That’s Orion, the hunter.” I say. “And that one there, that he’s chasing? That’s Taurus the bull, who’s actually Zeus in disguise.”

“Zeus?” Percy asks. “Since when is he a bull?”

“Just listen.” I say. “There’s actually a story to it. Orion is chasing him because he’s chasing the seven sisters.” I point to the cluster of stars. “The Pleiades. And they’re—“

~

I yawn. “So that’s it.” I say. It’s probably two in the morning. I turn on my side to face Percy. He’s asleep.

“Heh.” I say, grinning like an idiot again. I stretch my arms and pull myself up, then I take Percy to his tent. He’s a pretty deep sleeper. He doesn’t even wake up as I tuck him in his sleeping bag and give him a quick peck on the cheek.

I smile. He’s drooling. “Goodnight, Seaweed Brain.” I whisper. And as I fall asleep in my own tent, I can’t help but think to myself,

_It’s nice to have a friend._


	2. Light Pink Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is set somewhere before TLO…? I don’t know. Just think of it that way. But it’s fluff.👌  
💖💖Willow

Light pink sky, up on the roof

Sun sinks down, no curfew

20 questions, we tell the truth

You’ve been stressed out lately

Yeah, me too

Something gave you the nerve

To touch my hand

It’s nice to have a friend

It’s nice to have a friend

~

Somehow, I ended up alone with Percy Jackson. The last thing I wanted to do after last summer. And with the Titan war coming up… I didn’t want to get any closer to him than I already felt. That would just make it harder when the Prophecy came to pass.

But right know, I don’t think I mind.

We’re sitting in the dining pavilion, watching the sunset. I can’t help but notice how much taller, and muscular, and how he can’t even grow a stubble on his chin— never mind. Since when do I care about how handsome he is? Not that he’s handsome. That’d be weird.

“So.” He breaks the silence. “Do you want to-“

“Play 20 questions?” I ask. Better to keep the mood mellow for now, with all the ‘we’re all probably going to die in a few weeks’ stuff going around.

“Sure.” He stares at me for a second, then hastily looks away. “Do you want to start?”

“Okay…” I think for a second. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Gray.” He answers quickly, still staring into the distance, as if he’d decided that a while ago. I blush. That’s the color of my eyes. But I’m sure he doesn’t mean that. “What about you?”

I decide I have to tell the truth.

“Green.” I say. Silence. “Favorite food?” I ask, although I already know the answer.

“Pizza.” We say in unison.

He laughs.

“You sure know me well, Wise Girl.”

“Of course I do. You’re my best friend, Percy.”

He looks at me. I smile. He looks back at the sunset. The sky now looks light pink.

“Sunset’s really nice today, isn’t it?”

“Yeah.” I agree.

“I have a serious question.” He says.

“Shoot.”

“Are you… are you nervous?”

“About what?”

“You know… the war and stuff.”

“I—Of course I am, Percy.”

There’s a long pause.

“I’m kind of scared.” He admits. “I mean, to me this sounds like a ‘last stand’ kind of battle.”

“Oh, I know how it sounds.” My voice is low. I remember he doesn’t know the prophecy. That he- that he’s going to die.

Then he touches my hand.

And surprisingly, against my own will, I take it.

_It’s nice to have a friend._


	3. Church Bells Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s basically the title!
> 
> Hehe
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
💖Willow

Church bells ring, carry me home

Rice on the ground, looks like snow

Call my bluff, call you babe

Have my back, yeah, every day

Stay in bed

The whole weekend

It’s nice to have a friend

It’s nice to have a friend

It’s nice to have a friend

~

Percy scoops me up in his arms and runs to the car. I cover his head protectively as our friends throw rice at our heads. I smile wildly, tears stinging in my eyes. I hug Percy’s neck with my free arm. He laughs and kisses my cheek.

Right before we climb into the car, I throw my bouquet of white roses and lilies into the crowd of girls.

And Percy shuts the door of the driver’s seat and starts the ignition. As we drive off, I watch as Hazel holds up the bouquet and Frank kneels in front of her.

I turn to my husband.

“Hello, Perseus Jackson.” I wipe my eyes.

“Hello, Annabeth Jackson.” He kisses me. I’m still smiling, even though it kind of hurts by now. But my new name gives me chills. Annabeth Jackson.

“Hey.” I scold him playfully. “Eyes on the road, Seaweed Brain.” I look back at our friends, a mound of dots in the distance. He laughs.

“Can you believe it?” He asks.

“Believe what?” I turn to him.

“We got this far.” He says. I smile and put an arm around him.

“Right.” I whisper. “We did, didn’t we?”

“You know what?” He looks at me for a split second, and I see that he’s crying. I wipe his eyes.

“What?”

“I say we lay low for a while.” He continues. “No more quests.”

“Well, that’d be nice.” I admit. “But do you really think-“

“Not really.” He says. He hugs my waist with one arm. “But I think we should give it a shot. Doesn’t sound too bad, does it? Just you and me, alone in our own apartment, with no random missions from the gods?”

I sigh. “You’re right, Percy.” I kiss his cheek. “It sounds very nice.”

He smiles. “I love you, Annabeth Jackson.”

“I love you too, Seaweed Brain.” I lay my head on his shoulder.

_We made it this far._

~

“Oh my gods, Percy! This is wonderful! Just think!”

“I think it looks—“ he pauses. “interesting.” He sounds doubtful, but he puts his hand on my shoulder.

“Babe!” I say. “It’s like a blank slate! We own it, so we can do whatever we want.”

“I believe you.” He smiles. “You’re probably already making a plan, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am!” I wrap my arms around him. “I love you.” I whisper.

He smiles that dumb goofy smile and kisses me.

“I love you, Annabeth.”

I let out a light laugh, tightening my grip on his shoulders. I kiss his neck.

“Hey.” He looks at me, and his green eyes are startling. I smile.

Then his soft expression hardens.

“Percy?” I ask. “What—“

The glass breaks.

“Oh, no you don’t.” Percy mumbles, looking over my shoulder. I hear the familiar _shink _of his ballpoint pen extending into a sword. 

“Percy!” I turn around, brandishing my knife just in time. Dust covers my white dress.

I hear something behind me. It’s too fast for me to react as it slices my arm. “Ow!” I scream. Percy growls in fury and slashes the monster with his sword. He looks back at me, then my arm.

“Annabeth…”

“Gods.” I mumble. “Percy, there’s ambrosia and bandages in the car—“ I look at him. “Percy?” His hands cover his face.

“Percy.” I take his hands.

“Sorry.” He looks like he’s going to cry. “I just- I don’t want it to be this way forever… and I don’t want you to get hurt anymore.”

“It’s okay. I’ve been hurt a lot.” I sit in front of him on the floor and trace his jaw with my fingertips. “We can get through this. As long as we’re together, right?”

He smiles. “I know—“ He pauses. “But don’t you think the gods owe it to us?”

“What?”

“You know, both of us have saved their sorry butts at least four times.”

I can’t help but laugh. “You’re right.” I say. “What would you ask for?”

He kisses me. “I’d ask for… immunity. And a new window.”

“Immunity…?”

“Well, Zeus put the barrier around camp, didn’t he? And what about what I said in the car?”

“Oh.” I smile. “Well, if you’ve got the guts, Jackson…”

“I do.” He says triumphantly.

“Mhm.” I say. I wince. I almost forgot.

“Oh.” He kisses me again. “I’ll go get that ambrosia.”

“And bandages!” I yell after him. And even though my jaw hurts, and I have a huge cut in my arm, I grin like an idiot.

_It’s nice to have a friend._


End file.
